


One Final Bet

by Imagine831



Series: Morbid Rebirth [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bargaining, Depression, Suicide, death by dress, grieving process, money can't buy happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine831/pseuds/Imagine831
Summary: Third time is not the charm because she's still alive in a fourth life- and not even as a girl. This time she is scheming, she is quiet and she will make the Capitol pay. After all, what's life if not a gamble. She's betting the Mockingjay had to start somewhere.





	

Death Four- Bargaining/ Depression

She is quiet in this new life, almost similar to the numbness from her second. She is born into another cruel world and she hates it. Because in this life she is raised in the Capital. In this life she must pretend to be one of them. And in this life she is the man who creates the Mockingjay.

He may be quiet in this new life, but he watches everything. He watches the trends that come and go, the parties his family hosts, and most importantly, he watches children die. It is when he is eight that his father asks who he wants to bet on winning the Quarter Quell and with sad eyes he points to the surly blonde boy from District 12. The amount of money he won from that bet makes him rich and puts him through school for stylists. While his classmates are off getting body alterations he picks up gold eyeliner as a reminder of who he should have been.

He knows who to bet on in the following years and rises in popularity, from his ever growing pile of money and from the unique designs and ideas he has for the clothes. He is given first choice of Districts when the time comes and it is with a numb smile and sad eyes that he requests District 12. He will create the Girl on Fire.

He meets Haymitch for the first time since betting on him when he was eight and bribes possible sponsors for him using his stockpile of money. He knows he has less than a year left when he watches the Girl on Fire crowned victorious and secretly sends money and clothes designs to the next Head Gamemaker. Ordered by President Snow to make her wedding dress, he pulls out an old design of a bird rising from the remnants of a dress. Cinna makes one final bet on the Girl on Fire as she rises to face Death once more, screaming as he is beaten by Peacekeepers.

 

He is thirty-three when he makes the Capital fools pay for the suffering they've caused by creating the Mockingjay and he couldn't have asked for a better way to go.


End file.
